In general, a particle erosion test for various materials is carried out by repetitively performing a unit test of colliding a test sample at the same velocity up to several hundreds of times at the maximum until destroyed. The unit test is also performed repetitively at various collision velocities.
The particle erosion test often requires for a repetitive collision unit test over several thousands of times. To enable a repetitive test at various speed ranges, it is very important to ensure a stable and efficient continuous launching performance of a continuous launcher which is used for the unit test.
Hereinafter, the related art will be described in more detail with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 illustrates the related art launcher 10 which has been used for fast launching a solid object to be launched (or solid launch object), which contains ice particles, in order to describe the related art.
At a test preparing step, high-pressure gas is charged or filled in a high-pressure unit 11, and normal-pressure gas is filled in a pressing tube 12. A primary diaphragm 14 blocks between the high-pressure unit 11 and the pressing tube 12 which communicate with each other. A piston 16 is pressed toward the pressing tube 12 in response to the primary diaphragm 14 being exploded due to pressure of the high-pressure gas filled in the high-pressure unit 11.
The piston 16 presses the normal-pressure gas filled in the pressing tube 12 while being pressed forward within the pressing tube 12. A secondary diaphragm 15 is provided to block between the pressing tube 12 and a launch tube 13 which communicates with a front end of the pressing tube 12. When the gas within the pressing tube 12 is pressed by preset pressure or more due to the movement of the piston 16, the second diaphragm 15 is exploded. The explosion accelerates a solid launch object 17 located in the launch tube 13 to be launched.
According to the related art, the primary diaphragm 14 is provided between the high-pressure unit 11 and the pressing tube 12. Accordingly, after the gas supplied from the high-pressure unit 11 has predetermined pressure or more, the gas is supplied into the pressing tube 12 by exploding the primary diaphragm 14.
However, according to another related art illustrated in FIG. 2, a valve 24 is disposed between the high-pressure unit 21 and the pressing tube 22, and the gas obtains predetermined pressure or more before the valve 24 is open or closed. Then, the same operation as the aforementioned related art can be performed.
FIG. 2 illustrates a launcher 20 capable of launching a liquid launch object 27, in a different manner from the launcher 10 launching the solid launch object 17 illustrated in FIG. 1.
The launcher 20 illustrated in FIG. 2 can launch the liquid launch object 27 in a manner of spraying water jet.
First, the high-pressure unit 21 is filled with high-pressure gas over predetermined pressure. The valve 24 is provided between the high-pressure unit 21 and the pressing tube 22. When the valve 24 is open to communicate the high-pressure unit 21 and the pressing tube 22 with each other, the high-pressure gas is supplied into a hollow portion formed within the pressing tube 22. A lead bullet 26 is provided in the hollow portion of the pressing tube 22. The lead bullet 26 is pressed forward when the high-pressure gas is supplied in response to the valve 24 being open.
A nozzle 23 through which the liquid launch object 27 is sprayed is provided at a front end of the pressing tube 22. The nozzle 23 has a shape, diameter of which is getting reduced toward a front side for spraying the liquid launch object 27.
Also, a diaphragm 25 is provided to block between the pressing tube 22 and the nozzle 23 communicating with the front end of the pressing tube 22. When the lead bullet 26 is moved to push and explode the diaphragm 25, the liquid launch object 27 located in the nozzle 23 is pressed and sprayed accordingly. That is, the lead bullet 26 serves to spray water jet by compressing the liquid launch object 27 into a high-pressure state.
According to the related art launchers 10 and 20 illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, for re-launching after the launch, the high-pressure unit 11, 21, the pressing tube 12, 22, the launch tube 13 and the nozzle 23 should be disassembled (separated). Also, a re-loading process should be carried out to reinstall the piston 16, the primary diaphragm 14, the secondary diaphragm 15 and the diaphragm 25.
The re-loading process requires for the close attention of an operator who performs a re-loading task, and a predetermined task time.
Specifically, for an ice erosion test, the re-loading task is repeated in a low-temperature test room which is less than 10 degrees below zero, which causes a problem of increasing time and costs spent for an entire test. In addition, inaccuracy of the re-loading task which should be done in such a severe environment, safety-related accidents due to an accumulation of fatigue of the operator, and the like are continuously concerned.
The present invention has invented a continuous launcher which is designed into a detachable type to be replaceable.